1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask pattern data producing method, a patterning method, a reticle correcting method, a reticle manufacturing method of patterning a to-be-processed film by a multi-layered resist film, and a semiconductor apparatus manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Periodic patterns have high resolution and large exposure margin. Utilizing the high resolution and the large exposure margin of the periodic patterns, many methods have been proposed to form the patterns which cannot be formed by one-time exposure with a sufficient margin.
In upper layer wirings of a logic device, the pitch is fixed and wirings are formed by automatically. Thus, contact holes are positioned on grids.
In the case of a periodic contact hole pattern, the contact hole pattern can be formed with sufficient depth of focus even when the contact hole pattern is fine. However, when the pattern is arranged at random, the minimum critical dimension (CD) of the pattern that can be fabricated is restricted, and sufficient depth of focus cannot be attained. In light of this fact, when upper layer contact holes are formed by automatic wiring, the technique is proposed that periodic contact holes are first formed, and then, undesired contact holes are covered, leaving the desired contact holes open (for example, B. J. Lin, “Semiconductor Foundry, Lithography, and Partners”, SPIE 4688, 11 (2002)”; and Charles Chang and other four persons, “Low Proximity Contact Holes Formation by Using Double Exposure Technology (DET)”, SPIE 5040, 1241 (2003)).